


Narcissa and Chess

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Scorpius Malfoy Only Mentioned a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa always loved chess. It was the one thing that followed her all throughout her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissa and Chess

It often surprises people to find out that Narcissa Malfoy loves chess. In fact one of her first memories is of chess. Her father and Bellatrix taught her how to play on a hot summer day. She remembered being lonely and prohibited from leaving the house so she kept bothering Bella. Crying about how she wanted to play. She got her wish though Bella insisted it would bore her. She learned chess on Bella's lap and that moment started a life long love affair.

Chess was her first and constant love not even her mothers disapproving looks could squash it. Her father though encouraged Narcissa to continue her slight obsession with chess. Bella would often play with her in the summers when school was done and Narcissa was to young to go. Bellatrix often lost because she only played the powerful pieces. Small pieces like the pawns weren't worth her time. This strategy was always her greatest failure because when all her power faded away their was nothing to stop her inevitable fall.

At school when Bella was to busy picking fights or just gone. Narcissa would sit in a mostly empty common room and play chess with Severus. Severus was her toughest opponent other than her father. She enjoyed their games very much. Often Severus's only flaw was his plans got confused and he would sometimes lost important pieces to his strategy. Narcissa easily took his queen in those games.

Andromeda played with her once on her last day in the manor but she was inexperienced and distracted. Andromeda lost all her pieces fairly quickly and left. Narcissa never spoke to her again. 

After school ended, she lost several of her chess opponents. Everyone had goals and lives to live that were far more important then chess. But then Lucius proposed to her and she had only one requirement: he play chess with her. They both agreed and were happily married soon after.

She and Lucius often played chess, though Narcissa always won. Lucius was always to eager to achieve a win and made several unnecessary sacrifices so that her win was guaranteed. 

The bliss of marriage and peace did not last long. The war began and Narcissa discovered another game. Death’s chess game. She did not participate in death’s strange chess game only watched it unfold from the sidelines with great interest. The war ended though before she had the stakes to play deaths game and life began a new. 

Narcissa was soon blessed with a little boy she named Draco and Lucius played chess with her again. 

Draco grew up so fast and when he was older Narcissa tried to teach him chess several times but he didn’t have the patience or the attention span for it. There was always something better for him to do instead like ride his broom for example. Lucius became busier with his job so chess was left unplayed except on the rare Sunday's mornings no one had anywhere to be.

But all these things changed when the second war began. Narcissa now had enough at stake, so she played chess with death. She played for her life and her husband but mostly for her son. Narcissa would sacrifice anything for her son’s survival. Narcissa would love to say she won that game because she may have lost Bellatrix but the rest of her family made it out alive. Sadly though her game with death remains unfinished to this day.

The one oddity about all of the games she played was Narcissa never once lost her queen. She had lost her king many a time with her father when he claimed victory but never the queen. This rubbed her loses in even more, the most powerful piece did not protect her king properly and she lost it all. So Narcissa got better and learned strategies to make up for her weakness of relying too much on her queen. 

Narcissa is old now and does not play chess much anymore. Because all of them are gone. Now she only plays chess with ghosts. Narcissa could not recall what day it is. She mostly dreams now. She would probably be gone soon to.

Draco visits occasionally with his son and attempts to play with her sometimes but she is far to weary to last even one game now. Her son grew out of pawn into a king and found a new queen now, as Naricissa is far too old to fulfill such a role now, but she got him to adulthood and thats all that mattered in the end.

Its a hot day when the last of Narcissa’s strength fades and death sits on her bed to inform her that it’s time to go. Narcissa does not ask why or what is beyond the veil? She merely smiles and asks death if he would like to continue their game of chess.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't know a whole lot about chess but I felt it really fit Narcissa. Any tips and comments are appreciated.


End file.
